Revealed
by kelseyq18
Summary: Katara has conflicted feelings for a past rival, Zuko while also still confused on whether to love Aang as well. Things about their past and present are brought to the light and there is now there is now a talking that must be done.


Revealing (Zutara)

It was a hot summer morning, the gang were on a small island not too far from the fire nation and they were enjoying a few days for just relaxing, they rarely had this opportunity mainly because they traveled around a lot on missions and training for Aang's special day; the day he would face the fire lord. The island was a place where they could stay concealed from enemies of the fire nation and also made for a great place for Aang to practice his fire bending, but on relaxation day he did nothing but soak in the cool waters of the sea. The others were also doing their own things as well, Souka and Suki were flirting and kissing down by the sea bank, Toph was perfecting her sand bending by making a huge sand castle, Momo and Opa were just running around and chasing each other; but Katara and Zuko weren't doing much of anything. Katara was sitting under a fruit tree looking out at the ocean, the high tide was in, she could feel a feeling of peace and confidence sweep over her as she admired the waves gently rising and pushing against the shore. The sun shone down and was practically scorching everything in sight, after a while the gang retreated from the sand and headed back to the small huts that they made behind the trees, but Katara remained in her spot looking at the ocean still. She stood up and reached out her arm and the waves that were in front of her grew bigger in size and she lifted up her hands then dropped them, it was like orchestrating a large symphony. She loved water bending near giant bodies of water, she felt almost invincible and the feeling of bending, making the currents dance, were uplifting to her. She began to walk to the edge of the tide, the footprints in the sand were slowly starting to fade from the sand, with an another powerful sweep from the tide, the footprints were washed away and there was nothing. Katara stood and let the tide clean her sandy toes and feet, it was cold and refreshing as the chilling water touched her skin; from a distance zuko was watching Katara from behind a coconut tree.

He found himself always staring at Katara, she was beautiful young woman with a such a gentle heart and a ferocious power to match, Zuko admired her no-nonsense attitude. As the sun set the wind began to grow and it whipped the water bender woman's beautiful long hair into all different directions, when she turned around, Zuko was startled. He fell backwards and fell on his butt, Katara heard the thump and rushed over to the area where she heard it, when she got their she was surprised to see Zuko brushing off his bum off from the dirt and leaves. She giggled and then walked up to him, Zuko looked up to see Katara there with a wide a grin on her face and her arms crossed, he jumped and then his face began to redden. "Hmmmm what are you doing there Zuko?" said Katara, she had a puzzled look on her face as she stood there looking at him, Zuko had changed so much since he joined their side, he was more mellow, still demure but a lot calmer. He had a lot of internal turmoil and family issues but he is strong and was able to overcome it little by little, he still had a long journey in front of him but it was well worth the wait and fight. As Katara stood there looking over Zuko's suspicious activity she couldn't help but to focus in on his good looks: his alabaster skin and his long shaggy black hair in his face and his toned pecs peeking from under his open shirt. She looked away and looked at the ground, her face reddened, "I was you know, looking at the ocean, seeing if I could spot some sea beasts or something." He said nervously.

"Oh really? Even though sea beasts can't live in these parts of the water because it's too hot?" said Katara, correcting his statement. She gave him a smirk and turned around and began to walk in the direction of the huts but then all of a sudden Zuko reached his arm out squeezed her shoulder, she stood still and then slowly turned to face him. Her eyes were curious and confused but she definitely in that moment, didn't want Zuko to let go of her. "I ummmm, just was going to walking on the shore and thought it would be more fun if I had company, so do you want to come with me?" said Zuko, she took his hand from her shoulder and then he scratched his head while deep red blush spreading on his face. Katara was shocked at his offer and inside she practically was jumping for joy but her stomach was reeling and she shook her head yes Zuko's demure expression was turned into one of pure joy.

They quietly walked over to the shore and began walking down the bay of the beach, it was dark now and the birds flapped in the trees ahead and behind them, the tide was splashing and whipping with the wind making them more violent. Zuko put his arm out in front of him and then fire bended a small flame big enough to be used as a torch, it illuminated the space in front of him; on the sand he could see the shadows of him and Katara, the flame flickered and danced on his palm and he smiled as he was holding it, somehow the tiny flame brought a sense of warmth to his heart.

When he looked at Katara's face it was close to his, when he saw it he blushed harshly, her light blue eyes her lit by the light of the small flame he made but the way it made them look was stunning; they twinkled and looked brighter. He gulped and looked down to see her mother's necklace, it also shone and glowed, then his eyes traveled down to her chest where he saw her the peak of her cleavage, her breasts were round and perky but not too large, he often was staring at them. "Zuko, should we walk further down the bank?" she said, when she said that he snapped out his daydreaming and then shook his head yes and they walked ahead. As they walked, Katara inched closer to Zuko so that their arms were touching and then she gulped and grabbed his hand, it was very warm and she could feel the warmth grow throughout their touch. She looked up at him and he was walking a straight line only looking ahead of him, his cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red and he clenched his teeth. Katara, tightened her grip on his hand and Zuko stopped in his tracks, he looked at her and then their hands separated, he then walked up to her. "What's wrong?" he said. "I just, I don't know expected more, ummm something?" she said as she hugged her arms and looked in the opposite direction of Zuko, his expression was on the boarder of surprised and a bit disappointed. At that moment he thought he failed his objective.

"And what is this something more?" said Zuko, he stepped even closer to her, now they were practically pressed against each other, his chest rose up and down and his breath hitched at her soft body against his and he also felt himself stiffen below. His amber eyes were glaring into hers, she took a deep breath and then she grabbed the sides of his arms as she pulled him in for a kiss, it was strong and gentle but then her tongue traveled into his mouth. She deepened it and then swirled her tongue around his, saliva was trickling from hers and his mouth as their mouths were connected; he moaned slightly as his mouth was pressed against hers. Zuko felt the blood rushing throughout his body with his face getting warmer as her fingertips glided down the sides of her jaw. Caressing his cheeks with her soft hands, he cupped her face as well and then broke the kiss. Zuko put his forehead to Katara's while her face was still in his warm hands, he took a deep sigh then looked up at her, he smiled then softly rubbed his thumbs against her sideburns, he didn't want this moment to end and as they stood there engrossed in each other he realized something; what about Aang?!

He took her hands from his face then put them back to her sides, she had a confused look on her face and then as Zuko took a step back she followed him. "What's the matter Zuko?" Said Katara softly. Her arms stretched out so that she could touch him but he moved away, her arms and fingers just stood still for a moment, there was nothing her hands could touch. She turned around and faced Zuko and walked forward, her open hands were now balled up into fists and she had a pained expression, almost as if she was going to cry. Zuko took another step towards her with an arm extending towards her, he knew that when he broke their passionate kiss that he had done something wrong; something that hurt her. Looking at the floor once again, he spoke up, "Katara, I want, I mean, I want to ask you a question." Zuko said. "Yes, anything, ask me anything." Said Katara, she bunched up her skirt in the front then clutched it tightly, her palms were sweaty and she wiped them on her skirt. "I just, I don't want anyone to be awkward if they see us, together, especially Aang, so I just want to ask, what about you guys? Won't this hurt him?" said Zuko. Katara put her head down and turned towards the sea spread out in front of her and then she looked up at the moon, it was full and glowing, it was radiantly beautiful and she smiled. "I did love Aang, I thought when this war was over that we would finally be together but the comet is only growing more close and I feel I've lost touch with him. I spent so long just being his friend that when I actually fell in love with him, I didn't know what to do, so I told him. He laughed and then told me that he wasn't interested in me, that being the Avatar was too strenuous, us being just friends, is what he wanted." Katara took a deep breath and then she bit her bottom lip and sucked in, tear began to form in her eyes and she tried to fight them back.

"That's why, if I fall in love, it can't be a game, I want it to be real, something real. "Katara fell to the soft sand, her knees dug deep in the earth and her skirt was covered in it, Zuko rushed over to her side and then wrapped his arms around her, he rubbed her arms in a comforting manner.

"I thought that there was nothing in this world that I wanted more than capturing the Avatar, I spent years making sure that my techniques, my bending were perfect. I thought I had to be this brute of a man in order to regain my honor but it only corrupted me and I didn't realize it till the damage was staring me in the face. When I saw you in the caves of Ba Sing Se I came knowing that I would probably do something I would regret. I was dumb, scared and when you showed that gentle and nurturing side that I have never known, I fell in love with you but I let my selfishness get to me and I let you slip away. I spent every day since wondering if you or anyone would ever forgive me, or love me. I know what I did I can't erase but I want to make everything better, with us. I love you Katara." Said Zuko, he took her chin and inched in closer to kiss her and then once again they found themselves being swallowed up by each other again.

She turned and then wrapped her arms around him as well so they were now holding each other and as they kissed; Zuko gently laid her on the soft sand while he kissed her and then he broke the kiss and went to her neck. He inhaled her scent, it was daisies and aloe, it made him crave her.

"Zuko?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Are you going to make love to me now?"

Zuko froze at the sudden question and then blushed, and then pushed Katara's bangs from her face and kissed her forehead. "Only if you are ready." Said Zuko, he looked down at her while he was over her like an umbrella, blocking the moon's light with his back. "Yes, I'm ready. Said Katara. Zuko took her into his arms, as they embraced they were being bathed in the light of the moon, it was a romantic and almost alluring light that they both were in. Their bodies thrashed together like the untamed sea and followed its rhythm, they were entrapped with their mixing essences and the smell of the salty and calm air was breathed in into them as their bodies became one that night.


End file.
